


Balance

by Yumitheboring



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Angst, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumitheboring/pseuds/Yumitheboring
Summary: Where Jason is Wrath,Tim is Patience.Opposites balance each other out.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Balance

Jason wanted to scream. His muscles were aching, every inch of his body sore. But he couldn’t stop. It didn’t matter that he barely saw through the green haze of the Lazarus pit. He couldn’t stop, not now. Maybe not ever. Maybe he would spend his whole life not being able to ever overcome his rage, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that they payed for what they had done. 

His hands shook, his head spinning. He needed to take out the trash of Gotham. To bring justice to the individuals who can’t stand up for themselves. 

No one would miss these men if they never turned up at home in the morning. Why would anyone? All they do is abuse and use their friends and family. Like how his father destroyed Catherine day by day. Slowly, but painfully. Folks like Willis never change for the better and he had no patience for them. He despised them. 

Just as Jason wanted to shoot the guy who tried to drunkly sell drugs to some kids, his arm was clutched from behind. Quickly, he grabbed for whatever had touched him, and threw a punch strong enough to rattle a grown man. 

His fist, however, never made contact and his arm was yanked behind him. „Jay, calm down,“ a whisper came from behind him. 

Tim. Tim, who was always there for him, no matter how horrible he was. „Let’s go home,“ the smaller man suggested softly. 

Slowly, they stalked towards Tim’s car, Jason only dazedly tagging along. Why did Tim care? Why has he not just given up on him like everybody else has? Why was Tim so forgiving no matter what Jason did? 

They drove to a tiny apartment Tim had in the Upper East Side of Gotham. „Why didn’t you let me kill him, punish him?“ Jason asked, so lost.

„The man probably has his own problems, Jaybird. We have to give him a second chance… Maybe one day, he will see his wrongdoings and change for the better,“ Tim said. 

Tim was too merciful and had too much faith left in this cruel world. Like how he hardly hurts robbers he catches, while they strike him aiming to annihilate. He never ever takes out his anger on anyone. He never forces Jason to become a better person, he waits, for him to learn his lessons at his own pace. 

„You know he won’t. People like him never do, babybird.“

Sometimes Jason was jealous of Tim for his patient nature. How he wished he could stop being so angry all the time. Other times, he felt sorry for him. Because no matter what, he would never stand up for himself, never call anyone out for exploiting him. God, he even forgave him for almost killing him. It made him vulnerable to destructive people like Jason.

Both of them were messed up. One too sinful, and the other too virtuous. Together, they were balanced and helped each other survive another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing exactly 500 words was something I've never attempted before and I wanted to give it a try. I hope it turned out somewhat alright?
> 
> Originally, I wanted to write a chapter for all of the opposite capital sins and virtues, but Sloth doesn't fit either Tim nor Jason.  
> Since I wasn't keen on leaving a sin out, I decided to keep this a One Shot.  
> I hope you agree with my choice to make Tim represent Patience and Jason Wrath, and enjoyed this ficlet :)  
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
